expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Cascade
|next = |season = 2 |number = 10 }} "Cascade" is the tenth episode of the second season of The Expanse. Overall, it is the twentieth episode. It aired on March 29, 2017. Synopsis leads his crew through the war-torn station on Ganymede. Recap On Ganymede, the Rocinante crew deal with their guilt over the shootout that led to the death of the pilot of the . is looking very wary of being connected to them. , , , and Prax find out that and Dr. Lawrence Strickland are not marked among the dead on Ganymede. Then, they tour the blasted agriculture dome where Prax used to work. On Earth, the negotiations with the MCR are as tense as ever. doesn't believe was talking crazy when she mentioned the man without the space suit. In Draper's quarters at the Martian embassy, Martens hollers at her for her testimony. She asks if she can see the ocean before she's sent back to Mars, but Martens rejects. As soon as Martens is gone, Draper begins to try to pry her room's windows open. is increasingly agitated as he pores over Draper's testimony and the evidence from the attack. Holden and Naomi question relief workers about Dr. Strickland and ask about signs of the protomolecule. Naomi tells Holden this incident doesn't feel like Eros]. Holden wonders if it just hasn't started yet. As Amos and Prax investigate the damaged plant life, Prax is accosted by Basia Murton, who accuses him of cowardice. Prax tells him he's looking for Mei, and he's told to seek out someone named Roma, who might know. Errinwright, looking stricken, goes to see Avasarala. He tells her he believes Ganymede was a test for a weapon that was made by . He knows this, he says, because he's been working with Mao. He tries to justify that this was about trying to keep Earth safe, but Avasarala won't let him off the hook. He hands over all the information he has and says he thinks Ganymede was just the beginning. Draper is finally able to get her window open, and she climbs out and tumbles her way down and out into the unsure environment of Earth. On Ganymede, the Roci crew finds Roma, who is hoarding supplies and running his own corrupt little barter system. He's initially obstinate towards requests for help, so Amos starts beating on him. Naomi and Prax stop him from killing Roma, so, instead, Amos pulls out a gun and gives Roma a choice: help them or die. reports to Avasarala that Draper has escaped the Martian embassy. She sees this as a huge opportunity to find her first, and she instructs Cotyar to see that the Martians are slowed down in their efforts to find Draper. Draper is loose in New York, walking around shanty towns and looking for the way to the ocean. A friendly face offers to help in exchange for her bone density pills, which he can barter for medicine to help his people. This man, Nico, shows Draper how to walk like an Earther and points her towards the ocean. While Roma searches the database for Mei, Naomi tells Holden how much she's bothered by the crew's recent turn towards violence. "Every shitty thing we do makes the next one that much easier," she declares. Meanwhile, Prax inspects the plant life, which is dying out because of improper watering. He tells Amos that once the plants go, the whole ecosystem will go. Amos says Ganymede is too important to the system's food supply. Prax says Ganymede is already dead. While all this is going on, Alex is having fun on the Roci, singing along to country music and drinking zero-gravity beer. Suddenly, a MCRN announcement states that Ganymede and its surrounding area are declared a no-fly zone. Roma finds video of Strickland and Mei walking towards an old part of the station where there are no cameras. Draper makes it to the ocean and sits at the water's edge. There, she's approached by Avasarala and Cotyar. She shows Draper a photo of the protomolecule creature who rushed her on Ganymede, part of the evidence Errinwright gave her. She tells Draper it was part of a Martian test of a new weapon. Draper doesn't believe her, at first. Avasarala says they can't afford to be enemies, but Cotyar pulls her away as Martian officials are approaching. Cast Main Cast *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Florence Faivre as *Frankie Adams as *Shawn Doyle as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Guest Starring *Nick E. Tarabay as *Terry Chen as *Ryan Blakely as *Steven Yaffee as Roma, Co-Starring * Allison Hossack as Umea * (don't recall the character in the episode) Media Images Ganymede Station: S02E10-001.png S02E10-002.png S02E10-003.png S02E10-004.png S02E10-011.png S02E10-012.png S02E10-013.png S02E10-024.png S02E10-025.png S02E10-026.png S02E10-027.png S02E10-033.png S02E10-034.png S02E10-035.png S02E10-036.png Homeless Encampment on Earth: S02E10-018.png S02E10-019.png S02E10-020.png S02E10-021.png S02E10-022.png S02E10-023.png Bobby takes a Mental Health Day (The Unsanctioned Variety): S02E10-005.png S02E10-006.png S02E10-007.png S02E10-008.png S02E10-009.png S02E10-010.png S02E10-014.png S02E10-015.png S02E10-016.png S02E10-017.png S02E10-038.png S02E10-039.png S02E10-041.png Home Alone (The Outer Space version): S02E10-028.png S02E10-029.png|Pistol has a rangefinder feature S02E10-030.png S02E10-031.png S02E10-032.png Notes * Oddly enough, the title of this episode was released before that of the premiere. * This is actually the first mention of the word Caliban, as in Project Caliban External links Season 2 Episode 10 - Cascade Category:Season 2